Perfect Already
by Love ain't a fairytale
Summary: A short story about Skate, PB&J, and Shayid


"God damnit Jackass!"

"Sawyer, hold still, does this hurt?"

"Jesus Christ!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Jack said staring at Sawyer' arm, "It looks like it's broken."

"Thanks Freckles, thanks alot," Sawyer said, turning his attention to Kate.

"What the hell did I do?"

"You're the I had to chase after into the jungle. I tripped and broke my arm because you stole my granola bar...which I still want back."

Kate smiled and tossed the bar to Sawyer, "It was the only way I'd be able to get it."

"You could have just asked."

Kate laughed and headed back towards the beach.

"A granola bar?" Jack couldn't help but smile.

"It's the principle."  
"So are we almost done here Doc? I got better things to do." Saywer asked.

Jack wrapped up Sawyer's arm, put it in a makeshift sling, and gave him some painkillers.

"Thanks," Sawyer muttered.

"Wait up!" Sawyer called to Kate.

"Here," Sawyer handed her the granola bar.

"What? You up for a second round of Catch-the-Kate?"

"Just take it before I change my mind." Kate took it and Sawyer walked off to his tent.

"What are you listening to?" Claire asked Hurley who was sitting on the beach with his CD player.

He took off the headphones, "You say something?"

"What are you listening to?" Clarie asked again.

"Oh...ummm...nothing." Hurley said as he hid the player.

"Oh come on what?" Claire grabbed it. Hurley tried to stop her but she was too quick.

"The Backstreet Boys?" she asked, smiling.

"It's all I have. They aren't that bad."

Claire laughed.

"So..umm...where's Aaron?" Hurley asked, quick to change the subject.

"Oh with Charlie...that's why I'm here. Does Charlie...ever...talk about...me?" Claire asked shyly.

"What do you mean?"

"Does he ever mention me when you two are talking?"

"Why?"

"You know what, nevermind." Claire got up and walked back to her tent.

Kate walked up to Sawyer who was reading, "Thanks. It was good."

"Yeah well I don't even like them."

"A broken arm for something you don't like?"

"What can I say? I'm complicated."

"God this so boring!"

Shannon and Sayid were on button duty and after poking through everything, Shannon had nothing to do.

"You can go. I can handle pushing a button," Sayid offered.

Shannon looked at him and sighed, "No, I'll stay...wouldn't want to leave you in the dungeon of death all alone."

Sayid smiled and went over to kiss Shannon but the beeping started and Sayid went off to press the button.

Shannon sighed, "I really hate this place."

Charlie cam up behind Hurley and took off his headphones and placed them on his own ears. "The Backstreet Boys?"

"Wow, wonder how the got in there?"

"Yeah, I wonder..."

"So what's new?" Hurely asked.

"Nothing, Claire insisted that I take a break from Aaron duty."

"Yeah I talked to Claire a while ago, she was asking wierd."

"Weird?"

"Yeah, she was asking if you ever talk about her and stuff and then she just walked off."

"Claire was asking about me? Do you think she has feelings for me?" Charlie was glowing.

"Dude, I have no idea. I just need to find something else to listen to."

Charlie ran off, the happiest guy in the world. _She likes me! I know she does! She has to._

_  
_"How's the arm?"

Saywer looked up to see Kate staring at his arm.

"Hell Freckles, I took so many painkillers, I can't feel a thing." Sawyer grinned.

Kate sat down next to him. "I am sorry, I should have asked." Sawyer looked at her and could tell she was truly sorry.

"I would have done the same thing, Sweetcheeks."

It was then Kate leaned over and kissed Sawyer softly on the lips. She pulled away, got up and walked away, leaving Sawyer to think what the kiss meant.

Sayid came over to Shannon with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

"What?" Shannon asked curiously.

Sayid presented her with a cupcake with a candle. he took out a match and lit it.

"Make a wish."

"What? What is this for?"

"Just make a wish."

Shannon blew out the candle. Sayid leaned over and kissed her. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you."

"Well I hope it comes true."

"It has."

"Hi."

"Hey Charlie." Claire was sitting next to the cradle, rocking Aaron.

Charlie went over and grabbed Claire and kissed her, with no intention of stopping. Claire wrapped her arms around Charlie and forgot about everyone else in the world.

Sawyer hadn't stopped thinking of the kissed since she left. He liked it, and wanted more. It was then he saw Kate sitting in the sand staring at the water. He walked over and sat down next to her.

He didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. He kept thinking of the right words when suddenly he felt preasure on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Kate's head resting on it. He realized he didn't have to say anything.

Everything was perfect already.


End file.
